<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>seventeen by cravitoothies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610652">seventeen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravitoothies/pseuds/cravitoothies'>cravitoothies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allen Ma - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Park Serim - Freeform, how to tag, i rated this as teen because there's one curse word in it, idk man they're best friends that are obliviously in love with each other, serim misses allen, serim small spoon fight me, serim's also clingy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravitoothies/pseuds/cravitoothies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>serim hasn't seen allen in two weeks and it's driving him insane</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allen Ma/Park Serim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi ^-^ this is actually a different author!! my friend let me borrow (more like share) her account to post this!! so um i'm author 🌻 I guess?? I haven't tried writing a one-shot before and this is my first one! It's pure fluff and I hope you like it! :D</p><p>(also I wrote this while listening to seventeen by troye sivan hence the title lmao)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tap tap tap </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Serim’s fingers as they drummed against the kitchen countered echoed through the empty room. His other hand holding his phone as he scrolled mindlessly through various social media apps. To say he was bored was an understatement. Although, it had less to do with the fact he had nothing to do, and more so it was slowly driving himself insane waiting for the front door to ring. He hadn’t seen Allen in two weeks. Both boys had been swept up in an array of work, classes, meetings and schedules, and if he was being honest, he missed him. A lot. Actually a lot was probably an understatement. Serim missed him more than he was willing to admit and he wasn’t all too sure why. Nor did he particularly want to find out just yet. He had taken seeing him everyday for granted, and now that he didn’t.. It was truly hitting him how much the foreign boy meant to him.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers the day he first saw Allen.</p><p> </p><p>He was seventeen and it was the first day of his second-to-last year of high school. His homeroom teacher had pulled him out of the first class of his day and he nearly panicked because he was worried he had gotten himself into trouble. But when he stepped outside the door, instead of a scolding, he was met with the small figure of a boy with dyed blonde hair, flushed cheeks and eyes looking down at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Then his teacher spoke, “This is Allen, he’s a foreign exchange student from the USA, I was wondering if you could show him around the school and help him get on his feet.”</p><p> </p><p>At the sound of his name, the boy looked up, giving Serim a small smile. And Serim still remembers the first thought that passed through his head when he did.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cute.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Serim gave his teacher a small nod, before turning back to the smaller boy and giving him the biggest smile his 17-year-old self could muster before sticking his hand out.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Allen! I’m Serim and I hope we can become good friends!”</p><p> </p><p>And that was the start of it all. At first, Serim noticed the other boy was shy around him and was hesitant to talk or open up to anyone really, and Serim didn’t rush him but he wanted to let him know that he could lean on him. After all, he was starting at a new school in a completely different country, it made sense he would be quiet at first. At first it was small things, from daily hellos, to sitting next to him in class, to helping him out with homework, to eating lunch together and the next thing they knew, the two boys were inseparable. And Serim fell into the comfort of having the foreign boy by his side.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers waiting at the school front gate every morning for the boy before class started. He remembers sneaking up the school rooftop every lunch period to eat together without having the noise of the cafeteria looming over them. He remembers the Friday afternoons they used to spend at the arcade and film theatre near the school. He remembers the late night study sessions during exam season where Allen would fall asleep before they even reached midnight. He remembers the convenience store they would go to whenever he had soccer practice. He always insisted Allen didn’t have to wait, but he did. Every time. And you know what? He was kind of glad Allen didn’t listen to him when he told him to go home those days.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers all of this as if it was yesterday. And he missed it.</p><p> </p><p>Now they were twenty and enrolled in university. And It wasn’t like he didn’t talk to Allen you see, on the contrary, they still texted almost daily. They were best friends after all, but it was different. With both boys enrolled in different universities, they couldn’t see each other as often, even if their universities were fairly close in distance to each other. And I guess it didn’t help that Serim was someone who always enjoyed physical meeting and physical affection (despite the other boy’s protests.) They made it work though, only really going a few days without seeing each most of the time, receiving quite the teasing from their other friends. (<em>“You two have practically seen each other almost every day since high school how are you NOT bored of each other yet, you’re like glue sticks. Just say you’re married and go already”</em>) That being said, this was the longest they’d gone without seeing each other since the time Allen went back to visit his family last summer.</p><p> </p><p>So when the two boys found out they were both free to finally meet this weekend, to say Serim was excited was an understatement. Which made it all the more unbearing as he waited for the knock on his door. And then, it was almost as if the universe read his mind,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Knock knock knock </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The university student practically jumped up at the sound, nearly knocking over his chair in the process as he hurried towards the door, opening it as quickly as he could.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that was quick, did you miss me that much?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>Allen let out a laugh, his eyes turning into crescents as he did before looking up at the boy in front of him. He still looked the same as he did in high school, Serim thought at that moment. The same dyed blonde hair, the same round eyes full of life and love, the same contagious laugh that made him smile, the same wonderful boy that he befriended at seventeen and never wanted to let go of.</p><p> </p><p>“So are you just going to stand there or let me in? I miss you too, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Serim snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his voice, before giving the boy a smile and stepping aside and letting the smaller boy enter.</p><p> </p><p>“I know we said we were going to go out today, but I was thinking since we’ve both had a pretty busy couple of weeks, we could just stay in and watch some films?” Serim told his best friend as he walked towards the living room area, sitting down on one of the sofas before facing the boy and flashing him a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Allen hummed in agreement, cracking a small smile at the suggestion. “I make the popcorn, you set up the film?”</p><p> </p><p>“Always.”</p><p> </p><p>And almost immediately, the two boys fell into a rhythm that they were all too used to. The memories of countless nights they’ve spent marathoning movies to procrastinate filling both boys’ heads. It was like clockwork for the two. Serim always set up the film and blankets, and Allen always made the food.. Mainly because the one time Allen let him take control of the food he nearly blew up the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“How did you manage to mess up POPCORN??” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“IN MY DEFENCE!! I simply misclicked a button and I didn’t realise until the microwave nearly exploded okay.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Serim hugged his pig plushie to his chest as he sat on the sofa, as Allen re-entered the room with a bowl full of popcorn in hand and plopped down next to the older boy. Almost instinctively, Serim leant into the smaller boy, resting his head on his chest like he had down countless times before. He felt the blonde boy chuckled, the vibrations echoing through his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Eager are we?” Allen teased. “That was quick.”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t seen you in two weeks, let me be and just play the movie already now will you?”</p><p> </p><p>The American boy rolled his eyes as he grabbed the tv controller, his fingers pressing the play button before leaning back into the sofa in content. He was used to this really, he knew how clingy his best friend could get, at first he wasn’t used to it but now.. He didn’t mind at all. Then again, maybe it was the two years of him pestering that finally made Allen cave in. Deep down though, a part of him found warmth in his best friend’s antics but of course, he would never admit that to Serim. Or even to himself really.</p><p> </p><p>Serim found himself smiling as he felt the younger’s arms wrap around him as he curled up into him. He liked this. He knew the other boy wasn’t as big as him on physical affection, which always made these moments feel all the more special and personal to him. He alway felt safe with Allen. He wasn’t all too sure why, maybe it was the way the latter always knew how to make him smile, or always knew what to say or maybe it was the way the other boy made him forget any worries he had and made any bad thoughts seemingly disappear.</p><p> </p><p>And so, that night Serim couldn’t help but think of all the reasons why Allen meant the world to him. His thoughts drowning out the movie they were supposed to be watching. He hadn’t seen the smaller boy in only two weeks, and he knew he had missed him, but it wasn’t until they were laying there, with Allen’s arms wrapped around his larger frame, did Serim realise exactly how much he did.</p><p> </p><p>Allen had seen Serim through the most turbulent years of his lives, and stuck by through all his good and bad days. He had put up with his 2am calls, even though he knew the blonde boy was an early sleeper, held him as he cried, listened and kept his darkest secrets, helped him figure out and face the internal turmoil he went through when they were about to graduate and he was unsure about what that meant for their lives. He was there throughout it all. And not once did Serim ever think he would leave the other boy’s side either.</p><p> </p><p>Allen was the only thing constant in his life ever since he met him. Even if it had only been a few years. He was a source of warmth, comfort and laughter. Serim admired the way he cared for others, admired how hardworking and dedicated he was to things that mattered to him, and admired the ability he had to simply light up the room around him with his presence. There were so many things he admired about Allen, if he tried to list them all, he wouldn’t stop talking for years.</p><p> </p><p>These thoughts overcame Serim’s mind, as they had over the last two weeks when he missed the foreign boy’s presence. He couldn’t get him out of his mind. He had always cared about him, but the last two weeks made him realise something. It was driving him insane and he wasn’t willing to address the elephant in the room just yet, even though the answer was staring him right in the face. It was only a matter of admitting it to himself.</p><p> </p><p>And so as the younger boy fell asleep that night, his arms still wrapped around him, Serim only had one thought in his head. The thought that had been plaguing his mind all week. The thought he had tried so desperately to ignore. The thought he refused to admit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck. I’m in love with my best friend, aren’t I? </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>